


The Usual Suspect

by jetsam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Iemitsu looks around and Basil isn't there, he turns headquarters upside-down looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual Suspect

The first time Iemitsu looks around and Basil isn't there, he turns headquarters upside-down looking for him.

It is _technically_ Basil's afternoon off but in the three years he's been with CEDEF, Basil has never been known to stray more than five metres from Iemitsu's side without direct instructions. He even sleeps in the valet's room off Iemitsu's bedchamber.

Headquarters is hardly a safe place for a boy his age to be wondering around, either – lots of unsavoury types wondering around. God only knows what he'll do if Basil's caught up in some Varia scheme. It was bad enough when they took Oregano out drinking but Basil is most definitely underage. It's too much to hope that Bel knows better.

They check the guest quarters last. Iemitsu was hoping to avoid the invasion of privacy and potentially tricky diplomatic manoeuvring that it would mean, but there seems to be no alternative.

He knocks on the door to the suite and smiles disarmingly when a suit-clad minion opens it.

"I apologise for disturbing you like this but one of my aides is missing and I wondered if he'd been sent on an errand here."

The minion sighs and adjusts his sunglasses. He waves a hand mid-chest height. "So high, serious look, in great need of a haircut?"

Iemitsu nods.

"He's entertaining Master Dino, I believe, sir. If you would follow me?"

Iemitsu follows him through to the games room – he has, of course, memorised the floor plan – and stops in the doorway to stare. Basil is perched straight-backed on the edge of the sofa, a controller held awkwardly in his hand. Beside him, the Dino Cavallone is whooping as the television screen flashes a blinding red.

He shares a look of understanding with the minion, pulls out his radio and calls off the search.

"Would you care for a drink, sir, while we wait for them to finish?"

Dino looks round and winks at Iemitsu. Basil has Dino's arm slung around his shoulder and a tentative smile on his face.

"I don't see why not."


End file.
